


Plan E

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hux Has Feelings, Hux definitely uses strategic planning for big relationship milestones, Hux is out of uniform, but only you know about them, millicent is mentioned, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You have a special dinner with your boyfriend that turns out to be even more special than expected.





	Plan E

You anxiously watched the clock as it ticked away the last minute of your shift, you couldn’t wait to return to your quarters and get ready for your anniversary dinner with Hux. You have been dating for 2 years to the day, and it has been one and a half since your transfer to the Finalizer. The General had visited your vessel for inspection and you had to take over his “tour” at the last minute because the officer who was supposed to guide Hux fell ill. At first he appreciated your knowledge of the First Order and how you excelled at your job as a strategist. The first time he asked you to join him for dinner after a day of observing operations was purely as a way to learn more about what you have accomplished as an officer because he wanted you on his ship as lead strategist since his current one was leading troops into too many failed missions, and he sent his request for your transfer that night. The second time was as an informal interview for the position. The third through fifth times were to see if he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with you. On the sixth he asked if you would like to pursue said relationship and the rest was history. And that sixth dinner occurred 2 years ago today, and your Armie has planned a nice dinner for the two of you in one of the observation decks to celebrate the occasion.

When you arrived at your quarters you immediately began to get ready. You styled your hair, put on some makeup, and changed into a simple, but elegant black swing dress with a red belt. You wanted to make sure you were no longer in uniform, but still wanted to look like you belonged on a F.O. ship. You completed your outfit with a nice necklace and a pair of black flats before leaving for the observation deck.

When you arrived you were greeted by your boyfriend, who surprisingly was out of uniform for once and in a suit. He had set up a round table, with a black tablecloth and a small vase of assorted red flowers in the center, close to the viewport for you to eat at.

“Oh, Tage, this is so beautiful! And you aren’t in uniform! This must really be a special night!”

“Of course it is a special night, (y/n), we have been officially dating for two years. This milestone deserves me being out of uniform, I wanted to show you that I am completely detached from work for the rest of the night. And you look beautiful as always my dear.”

“Thank you, honey. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, how about we begin our meal?”

He offered you his arm, and after you accepted he guided you to the table and pulled out your chair. He had planned out a three course meal containing some of your favorite dishes. While the two of you enjoyed your meal, you reminisced about all that has happened in the past two years. When you finished dessert, Hux cleared the table and offered you his hand to get up, then he led you to a portion of the viewport away from the table. After silently looking out on the stars for a while, he turned to you and reached for your other hand so you would face him. He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on your lips and when he returned to his normal posture his hands began to shake.

“My dearest (y/n). I love you so much. I love you more than Millicent loves to be brushed, I love you more than the resistance enjoy being scum, I love you more than I can ever truly express. You taught me that I can express my feelings of love and joy, and remind me all of the time that those feelings do not make me weak, they make me stronger. When I am around you I feel calm. At first I thought it was because you were actually passionate about the Order and your job, but two years ago today I realized it was because of who you were and how you held yourself and I knew I cared about you as more than just an officer doing her job perfectly. Two months ago, I realized that I never want your calming presence to leave my side for the rest of my life,” you gasped and let a tear shed as he pulled a box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee, “My lovely (y/n) (y/l/n), will you marry me?”

You were so filled with emotion you could barely choke out a “yes” before breaking into tears, and through your own you could swear you saw Hux shed a few as well. Once he placed the ring on your finger, he stood up and pulled you into a tight hug before spinning you around.

“(y/n), my beautiful fiancee, please stop crying because then I might start. And I don’t want to experience the beginning of my new position as happiest man in the galaxy with blurry vision, I want to see your smiling face with complete clarity!” After that he stopped spinning and set you down so you could breathe.

“My sweet Armitage Hux, of course I will marry you. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to become Mrs. Armitage Hux. And I make no promises about stopping my tears.” Then you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into your first kiss as an engaged couple.

When Hux finally returned to his quarters after a long and lovely evening, he retrieved his datapad from where he left it earlier, went on to his personal mission files, and changed the status of **Plan E** from _In Progress_ to _Success_ and **Plan W** from _Awaiting Approval_ to _Approved_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
